


[凌IV]绝非天赋异禀

by Unknown01



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: IV箭头凌感很重注意有IV的恶心男粉注意
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Thomas Arclight
Kudos: 1





	[凌IV]绝非天赋异禀

神代凌牙最近都睡得不太好，毕竟每晚连梦中都会响起那个烦死人的声音，“凌牙、凌牙”得吵个不停。IV那家伙，明明比自己大三岁却完全如同不知羞耻为何物一般只要出现在他视线范围内就会聒噪地靠近攀谈，顿时周围的人便全都知道了自己和这个奇怪的亚洲决斗冠军关系匪浅，实际上并没有......也不是，只是勉强有点对不起他吧，再加上之前一时脑热和他做了些不好挽回的事情......

想到这里，凌牙便叹了今天醒来后的第十次气——明明连家门都还没出。IV那样难缠的家伙，他还真是不擅长应付。况且逃避也不是他能容忍自己做出的行为。

“怎么了，凌牙？最近一直叹气呢，这样的你实在是少见。”正在收拾碗碟的璃绪直截了当地提出了自己的疑问，“只是决斗的话绝对不会这样，难道是恋爱了？！”

“哈？怎么可能。”

恋爱？正烦恼着导致一下子脑子里只有IV的脸，凌牙的表情瞬间狰狞了起来，即使是想象一下就一阵恶寒。说起来那家伙，说的话也确实有点奇奇怪怪的......还主动和他做那种事......

“还说没有，发呆这么久一定是想到谁了吧？连妹妹都要瞒着吗笨蛋凌牙！”

看着自家妹妹气鼓鼓好像自己真的瞒着她和某人有什么地下恋情的样子，凌牙更是莫名烦躁起来，“都说了没有了！我先走了。”

“哼，根本是恼羞成怒吧！”璃绪生气地对着那个紫色的背影讽刺道。

“别恶心我。”不甘示弱远远飘回来的是凌牙的声音，紧接着便是飞轮启动又飞驰而去的的声音。

++

“凌牙，下个月来看我的决赛吧！”

“啊。”

一路将油门踩到底的凌牙突然又回想起自己上周也中邪一样答应了IV的邀请，在拒绝第30次之后，和IV做出那种事之前。意思是即使两人都在尴尬，也没有就关系的问题讨论过什么，但不去就好像自己是那种不想负责的混蛋。

真是头疼，临阵脱逃可不是他的作风。但说到底之后发生的事情完全超出了他的想象，就算是IV估计也在意料之外吧，毕竟就算是他主动，生涩的反应看起来也和还是童贞的自己也没差。

哼，果然是各方面都差劲的家伙，明明还要年长几岁。不过硬要说的话，其实相处得稍微久一点也没有很糟糕......既然如此那就勉为其难也给他提供一次fan service好了。

唯独没被遮住的嘴角轻微上翘，正在驾驶的少年调出通讯装置拨给了那个早就被对方强硬输进系统的信号。

几乎是无缝就被接通了，可以说毫不意外。屏幕上立刻就出现了那张平静时算是帅气但总是让凌牙觉得有些欠揍的脸，当然，IV一开口惊喜的神情便抑制不住地全部上了脸，嘴里说出的却是：“现在才下定决心来联络我吗，真是不成熟的男人啊，凌牙。”

“哈？你的嘴巴还真是不老实啊，IV。明明是你怂得不敢再来找我吧？”

“切，所以到底找我有什么事，凌牙。”

IV努力想要做出不甚在意的样子，但那双眼睛在凌牙看来简直是写满了“约我见面 ”或是“说些什么”，就像是小时候经常出现在家门口期待着被他们摸摸脑袋的大型犬，于是他便毫不犹豫地说道：“稍微出来见个面吧，有些事还是说清楚为好。”

“什么事？”

“啊？当然是......少得寸进尺了你这家伙，赶紧趁我没后悔之前出来就是了。”即使带着头盔护目镜也依然看得出面容姣好的少年受不了地皱了皱眉。

“......凌牙！抱歉！我最近都要准备比赛不方便出来，有什么事要说的话，现在也......如果是那件事的话，你不用在意，我可以对自己的行为负责。当然，我是真的很喜欢你！”视频那头的IV看起来有点着急，从表情来看甚至一个人完成了从兴奋到纠结到惴惴不安到自我陶醉再到等待审判的心理活动。

“......”说实话凌牙有点生气。什么啊，明明看起来想出门得不得了，而且从头到尾都是他来粘着自己的不是么。又随随便便就说出喜欢这种话，但怎么可能在联络里轻易地回应啊。反正，本来也只是心血来潮想尝试回应他而已，自己已经算是仁至义尽了吧。

“凌牙，别生气！再给我点时间......不是，决赛一定要来看啊！就这样！”IV察觉到凌牙的不爽明显慌乱起来，却又顾忌着什么一样只能用比赛的事来转移话题，最后更是直接心虚地挂了通讯。

可恶，IV这家伙耍我吗，突然在扭扭捏捏些什么啊。

怎么可能会去。凌牙抬手就将那串信号拉进了黑名单。

++

结果神代凌牙还是坐在了比赛场馆里。明明那家伙连票都没送他只是嘴上说说而已，自己来没来根本没人知道，但是都买完票了才懊悔也无济于事，所以此时此刻他只能坐在椅子上生闷气，也不知道是气不正常的自己还是没正常过的IV。

算了，看决斗就好。

不愧是亚洲区决赛，比赛确实精彩，开始观赏的凌牙立刻就将情绪抛诸脑后了，第一组半决赛结束后也跟着整个场馆热情高涨。突然四面八方开始传起一声高过一声的声浪，坐在自己左边的男人甚至从座位上站了起来大吹口哨，凌牙本能地不喜欢这种吵闹又妨碍到别人的人......定睛一看舞台中央，原来是IV登场了！人气还真是高得夸张啊......

舞台上的人优雅从容，热情又不失分寸地和所有观众互动。

有好好在扮演着那个热情的决斗冠军呢，浮夸的男人。凌牙的思绪又回到那个时候，站在IV对面的人是自己，是那个虚浮不安鬼迷心窍的自己。

哼。说起来除了那次以外IV和自己的对战就没有赢过，还都是明知道会送命的败局，真是笨蛋啊......不过除了我以外，那家伙应该谁都不会输了，对今年连冠一定也志在必得吧。

看起来时髦又不太好接近的少年没能忍住笑意，没想到那张平时冷感的脸竟变得十分柔和漂亮，眼睛毒辣的导播正好看见观众席镜头上的这一幕立刻就将其切上了滚动屏，瞬间场馆里又爆发了一次小规模的骚动，主持人则是立马开口接上，“哦！这是在心城和IV君的比赛中取得了胜利的神代凌牙君！他怎么会出现在这里，表情看起来十分少见的开心呢，两人难道私底下是非常好的朋友吗！真是令人羡慕的强强组合啊！”

舞台中央的IV十分配合地朝他的方向送来一个飞吻，全场又再次沸腾了起来。切，肉麻恶心的家伙。凌牙嫌弃着闭上眼睛不打算回应，却突然感觉到身边不算友善的目光。是刚刚那个起身吹口哨的家伙！除了之前那些笨蛋不良以外自己应该没什么敌人才是，那么这家伙是因为IV？

啧。

凌牙冷冷地瞥了那人一眼，作为七皇之首，不高兴的气场便让人不寒而栗了，那人悻悻地收回目光，在手机上愤慨地快速打着些什么。应该是在抱怨或者骂他吧，他当然不会在意这种东西，只是没想到重拾巴利安之力之后的强视力让他无意间看清了那人手机页面上有一张IV裸着上半身的照片，看起来应该是杂志上的硬照，脱去了上衣反坐在有靠背的椅子上侧身看向镜头，腰和肩膀都因为侧身的关系撑出了肌肉线条。这让凌牙几乎立刻就回忆起了这个男人被自己握住腰进入的样子，因为受不了而努力抬起的肩膀削瘦又肌理漂亮。不得不说，有些深的肤色恰到好处的适合这家伙......

然而这张照片上的配字却是：IV君真是天生的婊子，一定也会这样脱光了骑那些高层吧，用肮脏又漂亮的身体换来亚洲决斗冠军我也觉得不亏哦。希望IV君也能早点开启这样的fan service呢，那我一定会永远喜欢IV君的！!

好恶心。这家伙真的是IV的粉丝吗？反胃和愤怒的感觉涌了上来。随后他看到那人的社交账号叫“后入IV君一亿次”。

该死。明明是个看起来一无是处的废物，却恬不知耻地用这些下三滥的东西侮辱那家伙。而且，一亿次？感觉更生气了......为什么这些让他不爽的混蛋都喜欢用一亿这个数字？

中场休息，气场恐怖的少年一言不发地打开手机，点进了那个让他作呕的主页。不出意料，果然充斥着侮辱意淫IV的无意义句子和幻想。而这个混蛋，甚至还有快一万的关注者。也就是，有这么多人都喜欢这些东西吗......

黑着脸随意点开一条“想射进IV君的小穴里，IV君一定会露出超厉害的阿嘿颜翻着白眼潮吹吧！”，居然有几百条留言转发附议和上千个点赞......不堪入目，这些混蛋到底都在想些什么！而且根本无药可救，随意翻了翻，甚至侮辱只占很小的比例，只是不知廉耻地意淫着IV而已，是男粉就更加恶心了。

不过......其实IV那家伙身体是真的很敏感，确实是会上翻着眼珠、求饶着不停喷水，明明也是第一次。不知道为什么，凌牙一边被恶心着一边对比着居然有了些许只有自己知道这些的优越感，随后竟然恶狠狠地注册了新账号跑去底下评论。

Cyber shark：那家伙的确是这样。

没想到秒收到了消息提示，后入IV君一亿次喜欢了您的回复。

该死，他以为这是在交友吗？？？居然被当做同一类人了！

休息结束。凌牙抬头看了看旁边的男人，果不其然此刻正目不转睛地看着比赛，准确的说，是眼神完全黏在IV的身上。表情让人不爽。

凌牙感到有股无名之火窜上胸口，明明是他被IV表白了三十多次也没答应，真正和IV上过床的人也只有他，为什么还是这么不爽。果然，还是要让这混蛋死心才好。说起来自己现在这种情绪还真是可笑，可是IV那家伙居然还拒绝了他的邀请......总之更加不爽了。

说到底，还是自己来招惹他粘着他不放、主动和他上了床，又莫名其妙不愿意出来确认关系的IV的错......正好也教训一下旁边那小子好了。想好了计划，凌牙的心情似乎瞬间好了起来，终于又哼着曲子将注意力放回到了比赛之上。

++

“凌、凌牙！”面对突然出现在自己休息室且散发着可怕气息的明恋对象，刚刚卫冕成功完美收官的男人不免有些紧张，毕竟他大概知道凌牙会因为自己之前的举动生气。

“恭喜啊。这次似乎是没有作弊地拿到冠军了呢。不过想要见到你祝贺还真是不容易啊，IV。”漂亮的少年极其自然地关上门，站姿流里流气，表情却冷漠无情。

......就是这副傲慢冷淡的模样让他欲罢不能。IV其实已经止不住开始春心荡漾，他没法控制自己想要亲近少年的欲望，即使内心还是对那天自己的惨样心有余悸。

“什么啊，明明还是那副想要得不得了的样子......”凌牙嘀咕着走上前，不容拒绝地将人按在可以直接看到底下决斗台的大玻璃窗上，而边上就是联络用的信号器。他勾了勾嘴角，暗自使驱动着极少量的巴利安之力，“所以......”

“要做吗，凌牙......”被喜欢的人紧贴着身体，IV觉得自己的心跳快得都能让对方发现，浑身都兴奋地想要重温几周前被狠狠占有的感觉......别管什么丢不丢脸了！

“还真是不知廉耻啊，IV。那么，到底之前为什么找借口拒绝。”少年看起来不太高兴，表情和说出的话都带着些许讽刺的意味，“害我以为你是可以一夜风流的厉害角色，而我只是你已经腻了的倒霉蛋。结果看起来还是相当渴求啊。”

呵。本来还想先试试看确认关系的，但你既然这样，那不如顺了你的意思。

“不是的！我只是......”明明更为年长的男人此刻却意外的无助紧张，最后像是下定了决心一般快速喊出一句话，“我只是还不能面对第一次做就那样狼狈的自己！毕竟......男人潮吹失禁什么的，太不像话了啊！和凌牙见面的话，最后肯定又会忍不住尿出来......”

IV的声音越说越小，甚至还将头转到了一边，有些许暗褐的皮肤上泛起燥热的红色。

白痴，这算什么理由啊。

“哈？那你可以做到永远不和我见面吗？如果可以的话我倒是也觉得不错......而且嘴上说着不像话，结果这里倒是硬了。真是恶心啊IV。”虽然嘴上说着恶心，凌牙看起来却十分兴奋，来回撸动着手里早就勃起的性器。

“哈啊......所以才没有在这里拒绝你这混蛋啊......而且，你不是也边说着恶心边硬了。装模作样的男人，凌牙。”

被握住脆弱的男人也不甘示弱，抚摸着凌牙的硬挺一口咬上他的嘴唇，将自己滚烫的温度覆盖上对方常年冰冷的身体。

而此时，IV并不知道在隔音玻璃外，一声暴躁的“操”也同时取悦了自己正在卖力舔舐的人。

被称为鲨鱼的少年，神代凌牙，正饶有兴致地观赏那个原本坐在他旁边的男人被困在自己所创造的巴利安场地里出不了场馆，被迫听着他所垂涎的IV一如他想象的那样不知廉耻地取悦别的男人。

“可恶！这个声音......是IV君口腔发出的水声吗。凌牙......一定是神代凌牙！难怪我一直看那家伙臭屁的样子不顺眼，果然就不对劲！”

无论如何都无法走出场馆通道，且耳边环绕着吮吸舔舐和暧昧不清呻吟的男人终于愤恨地随便找了个位置坐下，开始仰起头大口喘气，却不想看到了场馆正上方选手休息室的落地玻璃里，他心心念念的IV君正跪趴在地上将头埋在通身紫色的少年腿间，毫不吝啬地将口中的阴茎吞进吞出，满脸春意。

“咕唔......凌牙......哈呜......唔......凌牙......”

耳边还在持续传来IV情动渴求的声音，和眼前的景象逐渐重合。而神代凌牙却几乎没什么回应，只是闭着眼享用着身下人的服侍。

“操，那种不为所动又乳臭未干的小鬼根本就没什么好吧！只有粉丝才配被IV君fan service才对啊！如果他发现我还在这里的话一定肯定会停下的吧！”

男人自言自语完便丝毫没有犹豫，直接开始对着头顶的方向大喊IV的名字，但那玻璃却像是阻断了所有声音一样，里面的IV丝毫没有停下的意思，甚至开始抬起腰单手解起扣子。而一直闭着眼的神代凌牙则突然睁开了眼睛，向他的方向冷冷睨来。

这家伙，难道什么都知道......还是根本是故意的？！反正已经知道了IV君就是这样的婊子，名誉什么的都无所谓啦。神代凌牙，你就跟着一起下地狱吧！

男人打定了主意，便拿出手机打算录下这一切。这样子的IV的前途，怎样都好。

然而，无论他怎么尝试，摄像头的视野里永远是一片黑，声音也丝毫录不进去。

这真是见了鬼了！

“哼。”

“怎么了，凌牙。”

IV听到一声冷笑，随即疑惑地抬起头，却看到凌牙似乎真的挺愉快的。对上他的眼神后竟直接将他抱了起来......已经赤裸的身体贴在少年材质硬朗的外套上，排列紧密的金属铆钉冰冷却轻易地挑起他的欲望。

凌牙的下巴，真的很好看。

“喂......凌牙、唔啊！” 

来不及再多想些什么，他的身体已经猝不及防贴上了又冷又硬的材质——他被凌牙脸朝外按在玻璃窗上。已经兴奋挺立的乳尖贴上玻璃，惹得他忍不住呻吟了一声，与此同时股间也被倒上了冰凉的润滑剂，随之而来是同样体温偏低的手指的侵入，缓缓抽插着来模拟性交以完成扩张。

“嘶、混蛋......手指还是这么冷，真的是鲨鱼吗、嗯！”

IV还想再说些什么来惹怒少年，却感到有个滚烫的硬物已经抵在自己的穴口正蓄势待发，他一时之间竟不敢再发声。是凌牙的......

“嚯，虽然话不少，但看来这里倒是已经迫不及待了啊。”凌牙看着他的瞬间收声笑了起来，随后自然而然地拍了拍眼前挺翘的屁股，握上熟悉的胯部便慢慢插进了IV早已变得湿热的后穴，果不其然立刻被热情的内壁绞动着包裹住了。

“嗯......拍我屁股干嘛啊、又不是小孩子了......哈啊！你这、好色不良......嗯啊......一上来就这么深唔！”

“好色不良？呵，我对你可没什么企图。倒不如说是你一直在勾引我吧......就算是现在就停下来我也不会觉得有什么不爽。”

身后的人这么说着居然就真的停下了动作，像是正游刃有余地向他展示自己对他真的没多少兴趣。

可恶。就算是他真的很喜欢凌牙，但对方到底是怎么想的他完全没有把握啊......这下是把他惹生气了吧，怎么办......

“喂、凌牙......随你喜欢地动好了......求、求你了......”IV的声音越说越小，相较刚才有些下垂的脑袋似乎被浇灭了气焰，看起来很是委屈。

“白痴。”

IV依稀听到耳后凌牙极轻地骂了一声，便被突然握紧了腰冲撞起来，糟糕的是有了上次的经验，这次凌牙几乎直接就找到了他的敏感点，之后便毫不客气地一直在欺负那一点，要不了多久便让他有了强烈的要去的感觉。

“呜......不要、不要一直！等等！有人、有人！停下啊......不唔......要去了、哈啊！”年长一点的少年冠军几乎是尖叫着颤抖起来。观众席上，怎么还会有人......这绝对被看见了！

被人看见的羞耻感和马上就要面临的舆论让他坐立难安却又更加敏感紧张，而且明明已经高潮了，但身后的侵犯却丝毫没有要停下的意思，立刻又剥夺了他的思绪，“意识要空白了、又要......凌牙、嗯！”

此时在那个走不出场馆的倒霉男人从下自上的视角里，他时常意淫的对象正如他平日所想象的那样，被人抓着腰、被后入着翻着白眼被肏到高潮，也确实是非常厉害的阿嘿颜......只要背后不是该死的神代凌牙。 

而不知为何会放送到他耳边的声音还在按部就班地继续让他痛并快乐着。

“果然很容易就会高潮，很喜欢被我这样对待吗，IV。”

“怎么可能......快停、唔！”

“那么，转过来做吧。让我看看你的脸。”

身为行动派的神代凌牙立刻便就着插入的姿势将人翻了过来，瞬间便被对方红透的脸吸引了视线，或许是翻转的动作太过刺激，IV喘着气闭紧了眼睛，皱起的眉头似乎是在忍耐......

不知道为什么，看着他一张一合的嘴，就亲上去了。

“唔！凌牙......！”虽然只是非常短暂轻浅的吻，但甚至让IV震惊地清醒了过来，看着少年自己都有些惊讶不知所措的漂亮脸蛋，又更加痴迷起来，“至少、不想让别人看见......”

“嗯。”少年居然有些局促，正经地回应了他便将人抱到了休息室的桌子上。

而一直看着头顶活春宫的男人，则发现玻璃像是突然被涂黑了一样变得毫不透明，而此前一直能清晰听到的二人的声音也消失了，整个场馆一片寂静，仿佛刚刚发生的一切都是梦一般。

切！怎么可能是梦！等着吧，回去就要你们身败名裂！

男人意识到示威已经结束，便骂骂咧咧的离开了场馆。至于这算不算赚到，他本人语，怎么可能，我又没有绿帽癖。

而已经拉起看不见的窗帘的休息室内部，气氛则前所未有的旖旎。

++

安置完哭喊着潮吹了两次此时已经睡过去的IV，体力非凡的巴利安人做的第一件事居然是掏出手机查看那个名为“后入IV君一亿次”的人的主页——是的，那个男人并没有脱粉改名。

在最顶上的第一条消息便是在大声控诉今天的遭遇，大抵是说他和IV是对欺骗粉丝又不知羞耻的狗男男，并将他和IV做的事原封不动又作为文字在平台上写了一遍，评论转发都空前的多。

点进去欣赏评论，果然清一色都是“无图言屌”、“让我看看”，甚至还有“男粉头终于开始亲自下海写同人”、“我没想到男粉居然会吃凌IV，震撼”这样的回复。当然了，谁会信这种凭空写出来的东西啊。

绯闻男主、名为神代凌牙的少年露出了得意的笑容，纤长的手指在手机键盘上快速翻飞。随后便多了这样一条评论：

Cyber shark：确实如此，写得不错。

差不多两秒后，他又收到了消息提示，后入IV君一亿次喜欢了您的回复。


End file.
